thornvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Danise Murphy (Dani)
Danise Abigail Murphy is no longer enrolled in Thornville High ; she received her GED. Prior to deoncelerization she was known as "Fem." She is 18 and was born on April 5th 1996. On Tumblr, her main blog is teenagedfeminist , her reblog blog is stardust-wings , and her private journal is femchronicle . Dani's blog was created on July 19th 2012 and is run by Nova , a 25-year old psych major. She draws for the blog as well. Childhood Dani was born to Jamie Montgomery and Christopher Murphy in 1996. Her father Chris was already in prison awaiting trial when Dani was born. Chris was convicted of second degree murder in 1998 and Jamie ceased visiting him. Jamie began dating Roger Miller and then became pregnant with Dani's half brother, Brandon. Jamie and Roger married shortly before Brandon was born. Between the birth of Brandon and their second child, Benjamin, Roger began abusing Dani. In 2006, Chris was denied parole for the first time. Chris' brother, David, wished to become more involved in Dani's life. He began to provide financial support for Jamie without Roger's knowledge. Thanks to this, Dani was able to attend a summer camp where David was the counselor. At camp she befriended Nyx Carver and Clyde Turner. Teenage Years Jamie's alcholism and addiction to prescription pills worsened, which contributed to her and Roger eventually seperating. Jamie hit Dani. This resulted in Dani's first recorded dissociative episode; she punched through a window, resulting in a scar on her right arm. Child Protective Services stepping in. Benjamin and Brandon were placed with Roger and Dani was placed in foster care. She went through a major weeaboo stage at this time. At 14, Dani was returned to Jamie's custody. They moved in with Jamie's older sister, Olivia, and her husband, Harold. As a sophmore Dani met Evan, a senior at Greenville High. He introduced her to marijuana. They began an on-again off-again relationship that finally ended when Dani and her family moved to Thornvile. Blog Years Has lotsa sex and does lotsa drugs. JK I'll edit this later. Family Mother - Jamie Miller (Montgomery) : Had Dani when she was 16. Drug Addict. Not currently in Dani's life. Father - Christopher Murphy : In Jail. Hasn't seen Dani since she was 2. Grandparents - Mr and Mrs Montgomery : Richy Rich McSnootypants. Have never met Dani and did not approve of Jamie Grandparents - Mr and Mrs Murphy : Previously Pig Farmers. Lost the farm and lived in a Trailer Park. Kicked Jamie when she turned 18. Step-Father - Roger Miller : Asshole. A cop in Greenville. Half Brother - Brandon Miller : Foobawl Half Brother - Benjamin Miller : Lil Benji Aunt and Uncle - Olivia Brown (Montgomery) and Harold Brown : Olivia works at the DMV. Jamie's Older Sister. Harold is very religious. Uncle - David Murphy and Carlos Vasquez : David is Chris' younger brother and Carlos is his husband. They are Dani's current guardians. Friends Nyx : After meeting at Summer Camp Nyx and Dani stayed in touch online. Despite the distance and lack of visits, they considered each other best friends. As they got older Dani shared less with Nyx, afraid of what the other girl would think. But after Ax's death and Dani's deteriorating mental health (not to mention Nyx's own situation) the Carver Family moved to Thornvile Dani considers Nyx the most important person in her life. Clyde : After meeting at Summer Camp Clyde and Dani stayed in touch online. However they were not as close as Clyde and Nyx, and Dani became jealous and felt like an outsider whenever it was all three of them together. After Clyde moved to Thornvile the rift only widened. Evan : Dani met Evan while living in Greenville and he introduced her marijuana. They dated on and off, Evan usually breaking up with her after she refused to have sex with him or offering 'just a blow job.' When Dani moved to Thornvile she broke it off for good and ceased having any sort of contact with him. : In March he was visiting friends who went to college in Thornvile when he and Dani ran into each other. The two began to rekindle their old relationship. But when Dani asked him to slow down he became more aggressive. Fearing that he would rape her she began to viciously beat him with a beer bottle. He was sent to the hospital and Dani was arrested. Mr. Strider : Dani and Dave struck up a friendship after he found her smoking on the roof. She expected to be reprimanded. Instead he showed her how to keep the door from shutting so she wouldn't get locked out and shared a cigarette with her. When it became apparent that her friendship with Ax and her home life were extremely unstable, Mr. Strider would often let her stay at his apartment. : During Thanksgiving of 2012 she suffered a panic attack and Dave drove to pick her up from her step-father's in Greenville. Her mother told her if she was so happy with Dave to just stay with him. Though it wasn't until after Ax's death that Dani's mother kicked her out and she began living with Dave. : Dani denies any and all allegations of a romantic or sexual relationship with him. Ax : Dani and Ax met in the library while both reading books on forensics. He invited her over for movies and ended up having sex. They continued having a sexual relationship, but Dani repeatedly said she 'didn't date' and never developed romantic feelings for him. Ax did develop strong romantic feelings for Dani and became very possessive. : After seeing her talking to One, Ax became outraged, thinking she was moving on to some one 'more fucked up.' He attacked her with his knife, beat and verbally abused her. She tried to distance herself, but was afraid he would hurt her again if she fully broke things off. She also feared he would commit suicide if she left. The abuse again escalated after he told her 'to get back in the kitchen', though this time she was the aggressor. : Ax's father was aware of the abuse and told them they could no longer be alone together. In an effort to bond with his son he took him on a hunting trip. On the way home the care went off the road, killing both Ax and his father. One : Dani and One developed a friendship based mostly around jokingly flirting with each other. Dani always kept her distance because of Ax, even after his death. In recent months they have become closer. They enjoy Ghost Punching together. Spook : Dani and Spook met and discussed the effects of eating meat which resulted in Spook calling her 'the smart girl.' Dani was wary of a deeper friendship because of Ax, but after a Body Swap M!A Dani and Spook began to trust each other. Dani became more awkward around him when she realized she was developing a crush on him. The crush waned after he left town for a while and she now just considers him one of her close friends. Rocky : Most of Rocky and Dani's relationships is just the two of them sharing a similar sense of humor. She feels like she understands him a little better after meeting his 'Uncomfortable Universe Alternate', but still does not consider him a close friend. Aarron : Dani considers Aarron one of her closer friends and can be very defensive of him. She gets frustrated at Anons or people in Live Streams when he asks them to stop and they do not relent. They have confided in each other about having mental health problems as well as self harm. Electra : When Electra first arrived in town Dani hated her for no reason other than Electra was everything Dani's mother wanted Dani to be. Not wanting to be that sort of person, Dani forced herself to spend time getting to know Electra. They made out on once, but shortly after Electra left town without telling Dani. Due to Dani's own fear of abandonment she was deeply hurt by this. Emm : Dani met Emm at the Mall in 2012 when Dani saw Emm who was upset. They sat and talked for a while, but didn't really become friends until Emm became the 'snack babe' for Homelessmandragon. Ryuu : Ryuu and Dani first met when they hooked up at a party in December of 2012. She thought he was in College and didn't see him again until she and Nyx ran into him at a diner. They slowly developed a friendship over the next few months. Swag : Dani and Swag had always joked with each other, but were not really friends. After they got trapped in an elevator together for a short time Dani realized there was more to him than his crude jokes. This became even more apparent after her encounter with his Alternate Universe self - Oli. She has gotten to know him better since they started working together at Claire's. Cody : Dani met Cody on his first day working at Hot Dog on a Stick with Clyde. He developed a crush on her while she only saw him as a 'little brother' figure. She told him this after he got in a fight with Charlie. After he began dating MJ she relaxed around him again, hoping he was over his crush. Charlie : Dani and Charlie met and quickly began hooking up, Charlie being the first person she slept with since Ax's death. They also became very close friends, sharing a sense of humor and love of food. Even after she called off the friends with benefits relationship they stayed very close. Despite the fact she only admits it while intoxicated she loves him very much. MJ : Being Clyde's little sister makes Dani very protective of MJ. But they are also friends independent of this. Dani feels it is her responsibility to introduce MJ to certain things in a 'safe environment.' Janice : Dani initially thought Janice was making fun of her by hitting on her. When Dani realized Janice really was a lesbian and actually interested in her, Dani felt like an idiot. Dani is still tentative about an actual relationship beyond friendship with Janice. Personality Not like other girls Appearance highschool.png|First image of Fem newoutfit.png|Reference Prior to Deoncelerization portrait.png|Pink Hair fairy1000.png|Working as a 'Peppermint Fairy' chopped2.png|Short Black Hair (Post Deoncelerization) skull.png|Solid Pink cafe.png iconsmall.png Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Alumni